All That you Hold Dear
by Strange Bint
Summary: Pairings: Angelus Darla, Angel Eve: What do both Angel and Angelus hold dear? Drusilla knows. Eve knows. They know in Angel’s dreams. What about in reality? For Halloween Lyric Wheel.


Title: All That You Hold Dear  
  
Author: Strange-Bint  
  
Rating: R (Hard)  
  
Characters: Angelus, Angel, Darla, Drusilla, Eve, Spike, Gunn, Wesley  
  
Pairings: Angelus/ Darla, Angel/ Eve  
  
Summary: What do both Angel and Angelus hold dear? Drusilla knows. Eve knows. They know in Angel's dreams. What about in reality? For Halloween Lyric Wheel.  
  
Notes: Thanks for these lyrics because it's totally different from the story I'd write otherwise. Spoilers up to Angel "Hell bound." I tried to finally not have a Spike scene in one of my stories but it didn't work-out. At least I wrote about some new people.  
  
Warnings: Light blood-play, Het, Language  
  
ALL THAT YOU HOLD DEAR  
  
Sisters of Mercy Convent, 1860  
  
"Hello, Love," Angelus smiled at the girl.  
  
Sometimes he thought she was strange looking, with her china doll face and her almost bulgy violet eyes. Other times he thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Now she just looked like bleeding hoarse manure as she lay on the floor in her "vow of poverty" nightdress. Her long brown hair in ratty knots.  
  
Darla came in the lamp-lit plain room laughing. Angelus wrapped his arms around Darla's waist. They kissed with blood around their mouths. She, however, always looked good with her golden hair, sharp eyes, and huge breasts. She was a beauty, though he did prefer them with rounder eyes and smaller bones. But, he hadn't chosen her. She had chosen him, and it had worked out well. He kissed her again.  
  
"We made quite a mess out there. Blood and habbits everywhere," Darla giggled.  
  
"Black sky! It wants a little wormy in me! Make it stop!" the insane girl cried as she knelt in the corner.  
  
"What is *she* doing here? I thought you killed her!" Darla snapped.  
  
She had no patience for the art of it all sometimes.  
  
"No, just her family," Angelus smiled and pushed Darla to the ground kissing her.  
  
"This one's special. I have big plans for her." He told Darla between deep kisses.  
  
"Snake in the woodshed. Snake in the woodshed. Snake in the woodshed! Snake in the woodshed!" the girl screamed.  
  
Angelus smiled. The girl really did see what would come.  
  
"So, do we kill her during or after?" Darla asked in her coy way.  
  
"Neither. We turn her into one of us. Killing is so merciful in the end, isn't it? The pain is ended." He explained.  
  
"But to make her one of us? She's a lunatic!" Darla grumbled.  
  
"Eternal torment. Am I learning?" He kissed her and rolled her into the eerily beautiful one's lap.  
  
This was going to be all-together his best piece of work, and Darla would support him in it. He knew she finally understood as she ripped off his clothes and clawed at him more hungrily then ever. He was doing more than learning, he was surpassing her, and that was what she wanted. It was what he wanted. He wanted Darla, and now this girl too. This one that could see things and played little weak mouse to his cat so well. You need a strong woman a strong partner to confide in, someone you respected. But, you also needed to be awed a little and worshipped, that was what was missing. This one, with her hair a mess now her face cracked with tears; she was waiting to be guided, molded. She had been from the moment he first spoke to her in the church. But what was delicious about the whole thing was that while Darla guided him in artistry and superiority- this girl could guide to power and strategy with her visions!  
  
Darla moaned with her head in the girl's lap. The girl moaned too, but in some kind of primal pane. Darla laughed and grabbed the girl by the neck and went to bite her.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, Lover," he said grabbing Darla's face, "She was a gift to me from you, remember?" Darla frowned. Oh, why did it always take so much to please her!  
  
"You will be her Grand-Sire, like her Master. You will hold just as much thrall over her as I do.if not more with all you have," he said as he squeezed her nipples.  
  
She let go of his prize for the moment. It wasn't that he didn't want Darla to touch the girl just not now.  
  
She smiled at him in vampire face.  
  
"Oh Angelus," she laughed, "So charming, you could rule the world."  
  
"And it is you who made me, Lover," he said and licked up her body.  
  
"Listen," Darla said. He heard nothing, "She's stopped screaming. I think I like it better when she was."  
  
"We are going to have more of are share of laughs with this one," Angelus smiled.  
  
They looked over at the girl who was now kneeling on the floor. She was looking right at them now. No more crying or looking up to the sky for her God.  
  
"What is she doing?" Darla asked.  
  
"Blast!" Angelus sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sometimes she has moments of clarity or some semblance of sanity."  
  
"How could she?" Darla snorted  
  
"When I am queen I will insist with perfect scars upon my wrists that everything you once held dear is taken away from you," the girl laughed madly.  
  
Angelus and Darla looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Boy, if that's her version of clarity she isn't going to be a good conversationalist," Darla laughed.  
  
"We don't want her for conversation, Darlin'" Angelus said as he dragged the girl between them and bit her.  
  
He was disappointed when she didn't scream.  
  
"Taken away," was all the girl whispered.  
  
Angel gasped awake.  
  
"Oh, c'mon," a girl sighed, "It couldn't have been that bad. You sure were acting like you were into it when you were in the moment. Are you gonna be all prim and proper and say it was all a huge mistake now?"  
  
Angel was in his sheets with the 300 thread count, and the really nice comforter from Ikea and.  
  
"Eve?"  
  
"Is this how it works you get semi-amnesia? Yes, that's me, Eve, the girl you just tasted the forbidden fruit with." She smirked in the darkness of his bedroom.  
  
"Sorry, I fell asleep," Angel said thickly.  
  
"And somehow I thought it would be different with a Champ. But, I guess all you boys put on your pants one leg at a time, or take them off and do your thing and fall asleep," she sighed.  
  
"What?" he snapped, "I didn't just fall.I wasn't the only one that was acting like..You- You mean you didn't."  
  
"I can see why William was the poetic one. He knows how to touch things now.hmmm," she smiled.  
  
"You know I really do think I like you better when something other than words is passing through you're lips!" he grumbled.  
  
"Well, at least someone was happy, but not truly, I guess," she chirped.  
  
She turned on the light. She had a body a lot like Buffy's. Buffy had seemed to have lost weight now, that was a shame. No, Angel wasn't truly happy, not since.wait.  
  
He grabbed Eve's wrist as she went to rise from the bed. He pulled her into him roughly, but not a fraction of how roughly he could have.  
  
"Hey," she gasped, "I don't play this way!"  
  
"What way do you play, Eve?" he said lowly and fiercely, "Were you trying to make me happy? I don't like it when girls try to make me happy. and you wouldn't like it either no matter how much the Senior Partners pay you to trick me into it!"  
  
"Oh Sweetie," she laughed, "It looks like someone has a self-esteem problem, and uh, I can kinda see why. I slept with you because I thought it would be something on this plane that would wow me. A girl that takes business trips to different dimensions has seen a lot.. I guess I just surpassed you.like that Slayer. She went to Heaven and back, and after that she wasn't really into you, right?"  
  
"Get the hell out of here before I throw you out!" he said this lowly as his hands balled into fists.  
  
"You know what I'm in the mood for?" she smiled at the door in her red suit that was now wrinkled, "'Ghost' I love that movie.Great love scene. I wonder if I could get anyone to stick it in the machine with.I bet Spike is still up at the Halloween party."  
  
And with that Eve was gone. Thank God for her she was dressed or he may have lost it and threw her out naked with her clothes after her. Darla had done that more than once to him. Why the Hell was he thinking of Darla? Dreaming of her, it wasn't as if she was near by.  
  
"Grand Mommy is gone, but she's all around us," a light English voice said.  
  
Angel turned and grabbed Drusilla by the throat. She had just appeared on the bed.  
  
"Grand Mommy speaks to me in the air and in the moon and in the stars.even when ghosts are supposed to be quiet like tonight-- All Hollow's Eve, Daddy. Did you think it was a good time to dip you're wick? Do you think the curses quiet down with the monsters?" Drusilla laughed as Angel held her by the throat.  
  
"How did you get in here? What the hell are you up to? Tell me something lucid and maybe I won't kill you," he whispered.  
  
"You don't want to kill Dru.that would end your dolly's suffering," she said.  
  
"I can put you in Hell with out killing you. My company has ways---"  
  
"There's my Daddy. Always knows how to punish right. No soul could take that away from you," she laughed.  
  
"Please, Drusilla," Angel sighed and let go of her throat, "I've had an awful night. What are you doing? What do you want? Is it Spike?"  
  
"Spike," Drusilla laughed saying the name the way she did with the up lifting "i" that dropped into an "o." He hated that. No, he didn't care anymore. He barley cared about any of it, but he could never bring himself to kill Drusilla after what he knew he put her through.  
  
"My boy has done well for me as always," Dru smiled dreamily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sure you wanted him to get a soul and start sleeping with Buffy," Angel grimaced.  
  
"You understand half of the stars sometimes, Daddy. That's a way in which Spike was better. He always ate the whole girl," she said.  
  
"Drusilla, I can get rid of Spike very easily if you don't tell me why your here!" Angel barked.  
  
Yes, this was a total lie. He just thought that maybe she would care if she thought Spike was to be hurt. She always did care about him, even with her lack of soul. Maybe it was just the insanity.  
  
"Pieces on the board move better when they think they want to go that way.Spike is my piece. I moved him near the Slayer. You and I are the only players, Daddy. It was always all for you," she said.  
  
"Spike really loves Buffy, and that was what you wanted. You wanted him to take Buffy away from me, but he didn't! He's stuck here," Angel smiled.  
  
"And so are you. The Slayer doesn't want you. Doesn't need you," Drusilla smiled back.  
  
"Buffy and I decided to end things way before Spike. It was the best thing for her," Angel must be the crazy one explaining this to her.  
  
"But, she knows the touch of a *real* man. One that Drusilla grew herself. She grew a man with a touch better than yours. and the Slayer went for it over and over and over after your one trick pony," Drusilla laughed.  
  
That was it! He was going to kill her. She was totally insane as usual just making this all up. She would never give Spike up, even when Angelus asked her. And, There was no way she was capable of this kind of planning. She just wanted to enrage him and she had done it. He pounced on her in vampire face as she merely laughed. Where was a fucking stake when you needed one?  
  
"That was the stickiest wicket-the Slayer. The boy.that other no good seer, and Grand-Mummy they was easy, but Dru had to take away what both Daddy and the Angel beast hold dear," she said.  
  
"What? What seer? What boy? Spike?" Angel demanded as he startled her.  
  
"Not my boy.Yours.You had to give him up.along with that seer. She sleeps, but she's always been asleep, hasn't she?" Drusilla demanded, as if Angel had the answer let alone knew what she was.  
  
"Cordy? Connor?" Angel gasped as it came to him. She was like talking to a normal person on a cell phone, it took you a second to get what they said. Of course this all had to be crap.  
  
"They were both taken away.Too bad, so sad. You should know you could never have another boy and another seer without them running away together.It's how I fixed it," she said.  
  
"How you fixed it," he repeated slyly as he laid himself on top of her.  
  
None of this could be true. So, she wanted to play games. He could play games. He'd so much rather play along with the game than be played. Especially by a madwoman.  
  
"Yes, your Baby is a clever girl she is. The Slayer, the seer and the boy.all taken away," she said.  
  
"You didn't take any of them away. Connor was taken by Holtz. Cordy by Jasmine. Buffy-Buffy wasn't taken from me!" Angel told her.  
  
"A seer sees things. She knows how to help men get what they want.and sometimes she even sees Goddesses," she laughed.  
  
"No!" he yelled now. He held her wrists above her head. "You're way too insane!"  
  
"I have my lucid moments, Angel-beast. Moments where I remember my Mummy and lemon cakes.and you and your dagger eyes.dagger fangs. I made you a promise. A girl should keep her promises to her Daddy, even if he killed her father," she said.  
  
"You're a vampire. You have no soul. You shouldn't care about your family.about the things I did to you before," he found himself whispering now.  
  
"But, you made me special. Just like I made Spike special. There was a little girl with a curl in the middle of her forehead, and when you bit me she ran away and hid while all the other girls got sucked out with my red river.Sometimes she comes out and plays.if you're quiet," she was whispering now.  
  
"What?" he barked.  
  
"When you drive a girl mad she stashes a piece of herself away, but don't tell the other bad boys it's a secret. The hiding piece it's small and jagged and the rest of the puzzle is gone but, it's still there," she said dully.  
  
"You're telling me you have a small piece of your soul left because I drove you crazy?" he said with a shaky breath. She just looked at him.  
  
"Drusilla," he pleaded, "if I could take back any of the things I did.If I could only take back one thing."  
  
His voice trailed off. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be almost all evil-free of guilt, but to have one piece of your soul left. It must be like a jagged piece of glass. He really should just kill her. It would be merciful, and right. But, when he looked into her eyes he could never do it.  
  
"Don't cry for me, Daddy. I may only have one piece of that puzzle left, but the one I promised you is complete," she said.  
  
"Fine," he sighed, "You want to believe you took them all away, if that's what it takes, fine.but, no one took Buffy---what Spike had with her---"  
  
"Was the one thing you couldn't. Raw naked screaming flesh and pleasure.It is possible that the thing that you and my REAL daddy Angelus both hold dear has been taken.taken by the queen," she said.  
  
"What? Sex?" Angel scoffed, "So, I couldn't have sex with Buffy. a lot of good it did Spike. I just had sex now, didn't I?"  
  
"Not the skin.not the skin that holds the scars.that wasn't what was taken with my Spike and the Slayer, as well as tonight.the night where you feel best in your mask," she giggled.  
  
He let her role him over. She was light on top of him as he held tight to her writs.  
  
"What was taken tonight, Dru?" he asked.  
  
"You're most dear prize," she said, "pride."  
  
She shook her writs in his hands.  
  
"Angel." Angel opened his eyes to see an angular pretty face in front of him that couldn't be more different from Drusilla's. She looked much more nervous than usual. Actually, she had never looked the least bit nervous until now.  
  
"Eve? Jesus, I hate those dreams," he grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, most people dream of breaking the bones of middle management, but they don't actually do it.Especially after boning them on the office floor. It's not in good taste," she grumbled.  
  
"No," he said, "I mean those dreams where you think you woke-up, but you really didn't.Oh sorry."  
  
He let go of her wrists. She skittered away from him. He had scared the emissary of the Senior Partners? Well, he had grabbed her writs in his sleep and was about 100 times stronger than her. At least he thought so. Maybe she wasn't even human. She was acting like it. She sure had smelled like it (and that wasn't a bad thing, that sweat under Secret and some perfume that seemed like Chanel)  
  
"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay. We just need a safe word for next time.One that can get you out of that not-so-dead sleep you were having. You are the mostly lively dead guy. Really. I know a few." She had that sly smirk on now.  
  
She got back under the rug with him. Under the rug? Were they total heathens? He had been drinking. He had been drinking Jack Daniels? Why the Hell. Spike, Spike couldn't drink anymore, so he charmed everyone in to "helping out and drinking his share." Of course Angel didn't do it. until everyone started accusing him of being stuffy. He wasn't stuffy. Who had said that he was "stuffy?"  
  
"So? You still think I'm stuffy?" he asked Eve.  
  
"No, you just have mild mannered reporter by day superhero by night thing going on.If being a mild mannered reporter was being an ornery CEO and being a super hero was being a binge drinker that screwed like a jack hammer." She told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'm not ornery," he insisted.  
  
"Sweetie, I know regurgitating Frovalox demons that are more cheery than you, and they really aren't the happiest puppies," she touched face while she told him this.  
  
"But, I screw-You were--- It was good for you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Baby, sometimes I really do worry about you making it here another day with the things that pass through those lips. Do you really have to ask? I mean, I know I was good. You're actions speak louder than your fumbling questions, Thank God," she rolled her eyes.  
  
He grabbed her and kissed her, roughly. This wasn't Buffy or Cordy, this was someone who could take it rough like Lilah.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," she tisked and pulled away from him. "We have to cool down, Champ. We don't want you to have a true moment of happiness."  
  
Maybe she was a little too much like Lilah.  
  
"You didn't think that I would actually---" he began.  
  
"Do you think my ego is as big as yours?" she laughed, "Okay, it is. But, even swelled heads like us know that you can't give some a true moment of happiness when they have----"  
  
Suddenly the door was being pushed open.  
  
"So, where is this supposed booty, man?" Gunn asked.  
  
"---problems like yours." Even finished as she looked out from under the desk to see three pairs of feet that Angel saw.  
  
"It's in the cabinet to the left.The good stuff --bloody white label," Spike said.  
  
"Wh-white label? Really?" Wesley asked. He hiccupped in that sentence. Was he drunk?  
  
"Oh yeah. You know Angel with the pretense and all. Always gotta have the best. Too bad he doesn't feel that way about beer. What the hell was that piss down there?" Spike demanded.  
  
"You can't even taste it, Dude," Gunn said.  
  
"And that is one thing I'm truly happy for," Spike said.  
  
Eve started laughing.  
  
"Where's that coming from?" Wes asked as Angel saw him bend down and take out the White label scotch.  
  
"Don't tell me it's more ghosts that murder ghosts.and people. Guess I should be more upset about the people thing, but I can't get over the fact that you can murder a ghost," Gunn sighed.  
  
"No, it's just fellow partiers that thought they'd have a go under the big bosses desk."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "You blokes were fighters before all this, right? Don't you smell the sex and Halloween candy in here?"  
  
"Thankfully, no," Wesley sighed.  
  
"Oh, damn!" Gunn laughed, "Who is it?"  
  
"Fred!" Wes gasped.  
  
"Only one way to." Spike's boots came over to the desk as his radioactive head ducked down.  
  
"Well, I don't believe my eyes!" Spike smirked, "It's Angel! Angel's getting' some. Way to go, Mate!"  
  
Eve laughed with out any shame as Spike gave them the thumbs up sign, Wes gaped, and Gunn beamed.  
  
"'ello, Eve.You havin' a good All Hollow's?" Spike smiled at Eve now.  
  
"It's defiantly had its moments of thrills and chills, William," she said as she was tucked under the rug.  
  
"Get the Hell out of here or you're all fired!" Angel yelled. If he wasn't naked and under this rug he would have kicked them out the minute they came in.  
  
"Can you fire us? I mean we all head our own department, right? Can he fire us?" Gunn asked Eve.  
  
"That's something I'll have to check into," Eve said coyly.  
  
"Just go, please!" Angel demanded.  
  
"A' right, but I want details later," Gunn said.  
  
"Angel with the liaison to the Partners. He does have tragic taste in women," Wes said to Gunn as the left.  
  
Wes had taken the scotch. Of course Spike hadn't budged. He was grinning at Eve.  
  
"You know, Eve.If you really want to get into the spirit of Halloween you could have one upped yourself and spent some time with a vampire ghost," Spike grinned.  
  
"Maybe next year," she winked.  
  
"Get out!" Angel snapped and threw whatever he could at Spike. It was Eve's Pratta shoe. It went through him and hit the wall.  
  
"I think I know why the big bads hired him. Not too bright," Spike smiled and tossed the shoe back.  
  
"OUT!" Angel yelled in vampire face, "And get my scotch back!"  
  
"Oew! Game face. Never seen that before. Must be bloody serious." Spike said with mellow-dramatic raised hands as he backed through the wall.  
  
"Why is he here?" Angel grumbled.  
  
"William can be a huge asset to you and now you'll know what he's into, or who he's into.just like all those evil clients you want to kill," Eve answered  
  
"You have no idea how much. Is that what this is about? Did Wolfram and Hart send him here on purpose? It has to be to distract me though, right?"  
  
"Well, it would be working if that was it. I mean here you are at your big Graveyard Bash, finally get some touch for real. No dreams, no spells, and it's something this beautiful woman won't forget, and all you can think about is William the Bloody? Is he really more your type?" Eve sighed. She had turned to him again and touched his chest.  
  
"Something you won't forget? You know about the time I spent with Buffy. The time she can't remember?" he asked her softly.  
  
"There isn't anything I don't know about you, Champ. You and I both do our jobs well," she said circling his nipples.  
  
Maybe he should be angry, but he wasn't. She was looking him straight in the face, and he could smell the desire she had for him. He pulled her in to him with one arm and kissed her.  
  
"I don't know anything about you," Angel stated.  
  
"True, but maybe that's a good thing. Maybe if you got to know me you'd just think I was the keenest been around, and then you'd have a true moment of happiness," she smirked.  
  
"I doubt that would happen," he sighed. She frowned and pulled away from him. What? What did he do?  
  
"Oh," he said in realization, "I don't think I could have a true moment of happiness with any woman anymore.with everything that's happened with Connor, once you've lost a child there's always a piece missing, you know?"  
  
"I do know about missing pieces," she said.  
  
"You're the only one who does know," he said.  
  
He kissed her and got them out from under the annoyingly immobilizing rug.  
  
"That's me, all-knowing" she smiled on top of him and grabbed his crotch with a firm little hand.  
  
"You do know things you aren't telling me though, right?" he asked, closing his eyes.  
  
"Bight my apple, Champ!" She gasped mockingly, "You think that you can seduce me and I'll sing like a canary?"  
  
"Bight your apple, huh?" he grinned. He rolled her over easily and spread her legs apart. She was a slip of a girl- really.  
  
He barely bit between her legs, but he licked until she shook and screamed. He waited until that French manicure was pulling at his hair to push him away.  
  
"Am I good?" he asked as he entered her and she arched her back under him.  
  
She moved into kiss him.  
  
"Tell me I'm good," he demanded lightly as he pulled away.  
  
"Better than I dreamed," she smiled a real smile now with no obnoxious flavoring.  
  
"Me too," he laughed as he moved in her tight little body.  
  
He still had something he held dear to him both as Angelus and Angel.but it sure as hell wasn't true happiness.  
  
Eve smoothed her skirt and checked herself in the mirror. Damn she was good. She reapplied some lipstick and checked herself in the mirror.  
  
"So, was it good." an English voice asked, "To be queen for a day?"  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled and turned around.  
  
"You know this is the Lady's room, William," Eve said.  
  
"S'all right, Love. I'm not really here. I'm just a spook now," he smiled.  
  
"If that were true you wouldn't be smiling, and you couldn't do this," She took an apple out of her purse and tossed it to him and he caught it.  
  
"What's this? I'm not the one you want," he said looking at the apple.  
  
"How do you know what I want?" she asked.  
  
He wasn't like Angel. Her evasiveness didn't affect him. He just returned her grin.  
  
"Relax, I'm not being cute. I got it when we were bobbing for apples. Good idea by the way--this party," she told him.  
  
"The apple bobbing idea was Fred's and you won.You're good at getting what you want with your mouth.Most girls would be afraid to mess up their lipstick," The vampire-ghost said as he turned the apple in his hand skillfully.  
  
"Well, I just reapply," she sighed sweetly and put her lipstick back in her purse.  
  
"You won't be able to do it right, you know?" he said tossing her back the apple.  
  
"I just did it. Did I over-do it? Does it look cheap?" she asked turning to the mirror and checked the lipstick. It looked fine. Her suit was a little wrinkly though.  
  
"I mean you can't bring out Angelus, Sweet Meet. No matter how much you bob you won't make him come.out, that is. Angel may not be the deepest of blokes, but it takes more that a smart-mouthed cutie in a 15 hundred dollar suit to make him find true happiness," he said.  
  
"Is that what you think this was all about?" she laughed, "I thought you were smarter than that, Will."  
  
"Yeah, like you wouldn't love to be First Lady around here. The one who brought him back to life. I hear they do that around here with famous big bads. Bet you'd finally get your own office. You wouldn't have to hide under Angel's desk." he sneered.  
  
He did have a powerful face. She could see why someone would want to preserve it.  
  
"Honey Pie, I wasn't hiding. Did I look unhappy to see you when you busted in? I don't want an office. I'm a traveling businesswoman. I'm like you in that way. I can't sit still, I get itchy," she said.  
  
"I noticed you were scratching it tonight," he retorted.  
  
"That's where I'm not like you. I have many different itches that need to be scratched. You're forgetting this place just one place I liaison for. One Starbucks on the chain-gang," Eve told him.  
  
"So, you're saying tonight meant nothing," he said.  
  
He had his way of trying to pump her for information to, so different from Angel's. Angel was the meticulous one, but William had sophistication about him under the punk- the leather.  
  
"Oh, are you hurt?" she tilted her head slyly like he did, "I was thinking about you the whole time. Yes, tonight was just about sex for the sake of sex.and yes it was a rush laying a really hot Champ whose last roll resulted in total anarchy. But, that was it. Don't you know women can use guys for sex too?. Oh wait you did know that, didn't you? "  
  
The key to both of them was the same. The blond Slayer. Eve was glad she decided to go with the blond highlights.  
  
"So, that's it?" he whispered bitterly. His face was totally betraying him now. His jaw was clenched in hurt, "You're just here to fuck with the lot of us,"  
  
"If you're lucky," she said and walked past him.  
  
"Don't forget my brand new power, Sweet Meet," he said grabbing her upper- arm firmly.  
  
"You never seemed to have a problem with the touch, William," she said coolly.  
  
He wouldn't hurt her. They weren't done playing.  
  
"No, never. But, now I can make it so you have a problem touching me," he said and passed her hand through her body- her breasts.  
  
She smiled and walked away. No, they weren't done playing. She better let him have the last word or she would miss her ride.  
  
Eve walked to the spot where the limo should be waiting for her. There weren't many people that were in the business district of LA now. They were in the other part of LA LA land straggling home form their parties. Maybe she shouldn't have refused Angel walking her out. He really was the old- school gentleman. Nothing like that rough neck in the lady's room. He'd be a rougher ride.  
  
Eve felt someone behind her. Someone dead. You get a sense of all kinds of people after a while. She turned.  
  
"Hello, Mother Earth," another English voice whispered. It was the damned British invasion in this Branch.  
  
"Drusilla," Eve smiled, "It wouldn't help to remind you to make appointments again, would it?"  
  
"It's Halloween. It's supposed to be when we rest, but I felt my boys dancing.Dancing with you," The insane vampire said as she danced in her tacky velvet dress.  
  
"And reminding you about appointments doesn't help," Eve stated.  
  
"How is my Spike?" she asked with a pouty lip now.  
  
"Solid," Eve answered, "Well, no not solid, but he is when he wants to be, and you know him, he always wants to be.for all the wrong girls."  
  
"But no one can touch him now, or hurt him, unless he wants it," Drusilla stated and almost looked normal for a second. Despite the eerie face, clothes, hair ect.  
  
"And he always does. He was totally bating me. He thinks I want to be Queen of their little flim-flam operation," Eve sighed.  
  
"I am Queen. Has Spike forgotten?" Drusilla asked. Was this a real question?  
  
"What of our Daddy?" Drusilla asked.  
  
"Could you please not drag me into your whole Freudian thing? You know him too. He's the same. He's stressed; he's having anxiety dreams, and his only highs are cheap thrills like hacking away at enemies and parties where he is still stressed. Typical CEO. I don't know why you bother asking. You are some psychic friend, right? Maybe friend isn't right," Eve sighed as she got out her cell-phone.  
  
Where was her damned limo?  
  
"His children are gone. Me, the sad mean boy, the Slayer now sits with out him, and the other seer sleeps. But, he does have my Spike and his other children.But they are secondary. Nobody can take the place of the first ones. No one can quite belong to you ever again when the ones who really belonged are taken away. You should know, you're the first woman. The fist to suffer for all of us," Drusilla rambled between giggling, and getting misty eyed.  
  
Was the vampire happy? Sad? Suicidal or homicidal? Who knew? But Eve knew the vamp wouldn't kill her. Drusilla needed Eve alive for what ever was going on in that noggin. It was hard to believe that the guy who insisted that Eve's climaxes double his could create this twisted girl-like monster. But Eve knew very well that part of him could and did.  
  
"The only suffering I'm doing at the moment is sitting through this conversation," Eve sighed. It was a sigh from deep with in. Hanging with the tortured souls can sometimes bring up your own stuff.  
  
She felt a wave of joy as the limo pulled up. Cheap thrills.  
  
"Good night, Drusilla. I'm sure the Senior Partners will be in touch. Happy Halloween." Eve said and was glad to close the limo door and get the crazy vampire out of view.  
  
End.  
  
When I am Queen - Jack off Jill  
  
When I am queen sweet girl scout's face and not a one will fall from grace  
  
If all their hearts I could replace, but until then I'll have to...  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown  
  
When I am queen on royal thrown made out of parts of broken bones  
  
Of all the devils I have known that suck the angels dry  
  
When I am queen I'll have my way I'll make it drowning dollie day  
  
And all the tears that we have cried will suck back in our eyes  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown  
  
Hush baby hush baby  
  
Hush baby go to sleep  
  
Hush baby hush baby  
  
Hush baby I'll make it be  
  
When I am queen I will not wait my body type will still be great  
  
I will not leave it up to fate because I hate you too  
  
When I am queen they all will see the patron saint of self - injury  
  
The glitter sores will heal themselves I'll play the part of someone else  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown  
  
Drown drown drown myself 


End file.
